


Mr. Sandman

by paesteltears



Series: 50s Oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Mr Sandman uwu, Woojin is actually immortal, changlix, jeongchan, minsung - Freeform, nothing angsty i think, seungjin - Freeform, teen only for kissing uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paesteltears/pseuds/paesteltears
Summary: “Oh my god, there’s a really hot transfer student, Seungmin! He’s a dance major and holy smokes… he was on one of those idol elimination shows, but he got cut in like the last episode!” Jisung jumped onto Seungmin’s bed, whipping out his phone to show Seungmin. Seungmin smiled, looking down to see.“Look! His name is Hwang Hyunjin… he’s from JYP I think. But just look at his fashion sense my god…” Seungmin looked at the photo and almost passed out.It was him. It was the human form of his drawing, and it was literally down to the last detail. Seungmin was partially in awe and partially mortified.“Is he real?” Seungmin asked, in a daze.Jisung nodded in agreement, “I know right?”ORSeungmin's gets a lot more out of his wish than he expected





	1. Chapter 1

_ ♪Now playing “Mr. Sandman” by The Chordettes ♫ _

  
  


_ Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream… make him the cutest, that I’ve ever seen… _

Seungmin was jealous. Chan and Jeongin were making kissy faces at each other while Seungmin was trying to eat; he wanted to puke instead. Chan and Jeongin were always being that couple. Their social medias were filled with cute couple photos, and it secretly made Seungmin want to bury himself in a hole.

At least Felix and Changbin weren’t that affectionate in public. They always seemed to be in the awkward first stage of dating… the one when holding hands just makes you both giddy. It didn’t exactly make sense to Seungmin because they had been dating for over a year, but he didn’t plan on questioning it any time soon. 

Seungmin sighed, picking at his macaroni and cheese, which had been displayed as “Super American” at the college cafeteria. It just looked like it was swamped with a few sad noodles that looked overcooked in the cheese ocean that was his lunch tray. He turned to his dessert instead, a small cookie. Taking a bite out of the end of it, he returned to glowering at Chan and Jeongin. 

Jisung and Minho strolled up to the table, Jisung sitting next to Seungmin. Minho, on the other hand, looked at Jeongin and Chan and fake gagged. He then promptly pushed them apart and sat in between them. Between the cries of protest from both of them, Seungmin mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Minho. 

“Thank god that’s over. I could feel the gay from the other side of the Cafeteria.” Jisung said, digging into his macaroni. 

“But you’re also gay?” 

“So? Sometimes there’s just a whole lot of gay going round. Everything in moderation.” 

“Says the one that’s eating two cookies and a plate of gross cheese and overcooked noodles.” Seungmin shook his head, laughing a bit as Jisung devoured all of his food. Minho rolled his eyes.

Jisung smiled happily as he finished off his second cookie. Jeongin and Chan were staring longingly at each other.

“Okay. Y’all need to be more chill about being separated for like… .2 seconds. You’re not going to die, I promise.” Minho said. Jeongin sighed sadly. 

Seungmin felt like looking at Jeongin and Chan being so sad anymore wasn’t a great idea, so he turned to Jisung, who was eyeing up his macaroni. 

“You can have it. I’m not hungry anyway…” Seungmin pushed his tray towards his friend. Jisung squealed in excitement, pulling the tray towards him and beginning to dig into it. Seungmin stood, looking at his phone.

“I have to get to my lecture. I’ll see you guys later.” Seungmin knew that the class wasn’t supposed to start for another hour, but he wasn’t exactly keen on staying by Jeongin and Chan anymore.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The lecture on Korean History was fairly boring, but he loyally took down notes in his notebook, writing occasional questions on the side as the professor droned on. 

Soon enough, the professor dismissed the class, and Seungmin was putting his books away when Woojin, who Seungmin knew through Chan, walked up to him.

“Hey, Seungmin.”

“Hi, Woojin-ssi,” Seungmin replied, zipping up his backpack and standing. 

“Do you want to get something to eat later?” Woojin asked. Seungmin raised an eyebrow. He had only talked to Woojin if Chan was there, and Woojin had never made an effort to actually like, do anything with him. 

“Um… just us?” Seungmin asked.

“Yeah. I promise it won’t be weird. Just trust me this once. I’ll see you at 5 at the school cafe?”

“Uh.. okay.” Who eats dinner at 5? Seungmin stood, completely baffled. Woojin smiled and walked away. Seungmin didn’t want to file out right behind him, so he let some students go ahead of him as his thoughts wandered.

After a few minutes of overthinking, he slowly shuffled out into the cool autumn breeze. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was 5:05, and Woojin still hadn’t shown up. Was he being stood up on something that wasn’t even a date? Was it? Seungmin put his head down onto the table, sighing loudly. The cafe was relatively empty since it was 5. Why would he even suggest to go here of all places?

Seungmin shot up when someone sat down at the table across from him. It was Woojin. Seungmin smiled awkwardly, while Woojin just looked amused. He pulled something out of his bag, pushing it across the table to him. Seungmin picked it up, seeing that it was a sketchbook. He looked over at Woojin, obviously confused. Woojin just flashed a toothy grin.

“Draw your ideal type.” What? Seungmin stayed silent, looking down at the book then back up at the older boy.

“I know it sounds weird, but I know you’re decent at drawing. So just, maybe a small sketch? It will be worth I, I’ll promise. Oh! Add little notes to the side about what they would be like. Like little things, like what major they would be and their personality.” Seungmin skeptically opened the book, flipping through the pages. All of them seemed to be in a different style, different pens. Maybe it was just something he was doing for fun? 

“Okay.” Seungmin agreed, and Woojin clasped his hands together happily. 

“I’ll go get us something to drink.” Before Seungmin could protest, Woojin had already scurried off to the counter. Seungmin sighed, then opened the sketchbook to the next blank page. 

What was his ideal type? He reached into his backpack, pulling out a pencil and an eraser. He placed his pencil onto the page. He had no clue. What should he do first? He frowned, then decided to write ‘Seungmin’s Ideal Type’ on the corner of the page. 

Should he name the guy? Should he just be nameless?

“I’m back! I got you hot chocolate, it’s sort of cold outside today.” Woojin appeared suddenly, causing Seungmin to jump in surprise. He pushed the cup over to him, and Seungmin bowed his head in thanks.

“So, do you have anything yet?” Woojin peered over to look at the paper and frowned slightly when nothing popped up. Seungmin shook his head.

“What would you find attractive?” Woojin asked. Seungmin shrugged.

“I guess I’d like someone taller than me. Not that much taller though, make a few centimeters.” 

“That’s a good start!” Woojin gave him a thumbs-up and urged him to go on. 

“I’d want someone with pretty lips,” Seungmin stated, then began to draw, “And I’d want him to be athletic. Do something to impress me.” Seungmin giggled a bit as he continued. 

“Oh! What about a dancer?” Woojin suggested. Seungmin’s eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically. He wrote a little note on the side, stating that he’d be a dancer. 

“I’d want him to have a pretty laugh, and have a really good sense of fashion.” Seungmin listed out things, and added them to the page and Woojin put in his thoughts. 

Eventually, he had a beautiful sketch of someone he’d definitely date. He wanted to continue, and he got out pens to do the line art. It went by fast, laughing and Woojin talking as he carefully traced his sketch. 

Eventually, the line art was finished, and the beautiful boy was looking better and better. 

“Should I color him?” Seungmin raised his head, and Woojin nodded. Seungmin smiled. 

It was all going well until Seungmin was coloring his eyes. His hand suddenly jerked, and a small brown spot beneath his eye appeared. Seungmin’s eyes widened, and he cursed himself for being sloppy. 

Woojin assured him that it was okay and it added character to his drawing, but Seungmin felt that it was a huge mistake. He sighed sadly, but he was already so far into making him. He couldn’t just leave him partially uncolored. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, which was now lukewarm chocolate, looking around at the cafe. It was empty, except for the one worker at the register, who was looking about ready to kick their butts out of the cafe so they could close it. Seungmin glanced down at his nearly-colored boy, then back over at Woojin.

“Do you mind that I don’t finish coloring him?” Seungmin tilted his head in question. All that Seungmin was missing was the boy's pants and shoes.

“Yeah. It’s fine.” Woojin stood, and Seungmin handed the book back to him. Woojin paused, admiring the extremely detailed(from the waist up) and creative person that he had created. A small smile formed on his face, and he looked at Seungmin for a moment before muttering under his breath, “He’ll be a fun one to make.” 

Seungmin, oblivious to the whole situation, was packing up his bag, placing the pens and markers away. He stepped out of the booth, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Woojin also stood up, and the two strolled out of the cafe.

The colder air hit Seungmin like a brick as they stepped outside, and he immediately shivered. 

Seungmin bowed his head and began to say, “Thank you, Woojin-ss-”

“Call me Hyung, okay?” Woojin interrupted him. Seungmin blinked, then bobbed his head excitedly.

“Thanks, Hyung!” Seungmin smiled. Woojin returned the smile, then carefully placed the book in his bag. 

“I’m gonna head back to my dorm, I’ll see you around, Seungmin.” Woojin gave a small wave, then turned and began to briskly walk away. Seungmin smiled and waved, then turned and headed back to his dorm.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Seungmin opened the door to his dorm room, to see Jisung sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. The squirrel-like boy’s head popped up when Seungmin opened the door, and he practically flew off of his bed to greet his friend.

“Minnie!” He practically tackled Seungmin. Seungmin stumbled backward, startled by Jisung’s sudden weight on him.

“Why are you so glad to see me?” Seungmin cautiously asked, pushing Jisung away slightly so he could hold him at an arms-length. Jisung smiled cheekily, practically radiating chaotic energy. 

“Because…. I got my phone fixed!” Jisung whipped out his phone, displaying it so Seungmin could see its screen was fixed. After it had been yeeted down the stairs by Felix, it shattered into a million pieces. But, Jisung was seemingly smart this time, deciding to place a case on it. 

“Wow. That’s very impressive.” Seungmin responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jisung huffed, waving his phone around in Seungmin’s face. 

“Appreciate my hard work and dedication to getting this thing fixed!” Jisung waved around his phone until it flew out of his hands. It flew through the air, way higher than Seungmin would’ve expected. Jisung’s horrified expression when it went crack onto the ground could not be imitated.

“My baby!” Jisung screeched, practically diving to see if it was hurt. He grunted as he slowly lifted it, then sighed with relief. Rolling onto his back, he held the electronic close to his chest.

“This is all your fault, Seungmin.” Jisung huffed. Seungmin rolled his eyes, then plopped down onto his bed. Seungmin’s bed was always neatly made when he got up since he didn’t like looking at a messy bed when he came back from classes. Jisung’s, on the other hand, was a mess. The comforter was somewhere on the floor, and he had somehow lost his pillow. After many ‘please, Minnie my neck will die and many other pleads, Seungmin rented him a pillow. Yes. Rented. Seungmin wasn’t going to let one of his pillows he bought to go to Jisung without a price. 

“I need my 1000 won from last night,” Seungmin commented as he unlocked his phone. Jisung groaned.

Jisung complained, “Why!? I’m like, your only friend. Why do you make me rent out your freaking pillow?”

“Why did you lose yours?” 

“Fair point. I probably left it at- Minho! I’ll just get one of his pillows! He has a crap-ton.” 

Seungmin just hummed in response. Jisung yelled, which was not an uncommon occurrence, but what got Seungmin was his pillow being flung at him. He jumped in surprise, shooting a glare at Jisung. Jisung’s eyes widened in a mix of fear and surprise that he actually had the guts to do that. He then promptly grabbed his backpack, practically flying out of the dorm room. Seungmin chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the scaredy-cat.

Shutting his phone off, Seungmin quickly got ready for bed, changing into his pajamas and grabbing his little basket for the bathroom. It was truly a shame, that he had to share a bathroom with practically everyone on his floor. He sighed, quickly sliding his slippers on and heading out into the hallway. 

The first thing Seungmin noticed when he stepped outside into the hallway was that it was freezing. At least for Seungmin. The second thing his noticed was some weird dust on the floor. The third thing-

Wait.

Seungmin did a double-take, squatting down at the floor. It looked like… sand? But he was landlocked? Where would the sand come from? He reached down, getting a pinch in his hand. 

It was already weird enough that there was sand on the floor. But when it started glowing?! Seungmin was pretty sure he was dreaming. It wasn’t even just the part in his hand. Seungmin saw the… a whole trail of sand began to light up, almost like a Christmas tree. Should he follow it?

Seungmin laughed aloud. What was he, a stupid protagonist from a fantasy movie? Why would he follow the glowing sand? Seungmin’s laugh died as he thought through the situation again. Sand doesn’t just randomly start glowing when you touch it. Seungmin looked up, his eyes following the trail of glowing sand. 

It seemed to lead to a window down the hallway, a bunch of the sand piled up. Its glow was much brighter than the rest of the hallway, and Seungmin’s lips curled into a frown. Nothing bad was going to happen. He hesitantly began to shuffle down the hallway, his eyes focused on the sand. 

The trail itself wasn’t that long, and he soon reached the window Seungmin shivered, then looked down at the glowing sand. Why didn’t it also produce heat? The pile of sand began to shift, piling on top of itself. Seungmin was 99.9% sure was going insane. The sand formed a stream, flowing out of the window. The rest followed until none of the glowing sand remained in the hallway. Seungmin, who had taken a step back, now rushed to the window. 

The sand had spread out, forming a vortex of light. It spun, the sand becoming more and more condensed until… something formed? Seungmin stuck his head out of the window, trying to get a better look. The sand began to shift, the shape becoming more and more distinguishable. It looked like a human at this point, but was completely made out of sand…? Seungmin leaned further, but it was too far. He felt his weight shift, and he began to fall headfirst. He dropped his bathroom basket, letting out a small scream as his feet grazed the windowsill.

Seungmin regretted picking to live with Jisung on the fourth floor of their dorm building in that moment, wishing he had chosen the first-floor dorm instead. The ground hurtled towards him faster than he would’ve liked, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He could do a ninja roll that could only break his shoulder; he read that somewhere once. But he didn’t know how to do it… 

Before he had to do anything, the glowing sand swiftly flowed under him, forming a tight-knit web faster than Seungmin would expect magic sand to be able to. When he fell onto it, the texture was more like a trampoline than anything, except the trampoline seemed to be on drugs. When he hit it, he flew back up. His neck whipped backward, and he winced as he soared back up to the fourth floor. The sandy trampoline, which had not wanted him to die, had formed a little cloud underneath him, glowing brightly. 

“God- You almost died. That would’ve been bad. Maybe next time don’t lean so far out of the window. I know I’m pretty cool, but like, not enough that you need to plummet to your death.” Seungmin’s eyes shot up. The voice was very familiar. He almost fell off of his cloud when he saw who… it was?

“Woojin!?” Seungmin almost fell off his magic sand cloud. Woojin offered him a smile, now perched upon his magic sand cloud like an ethereal yoga instructor. He seemed a bit off though, as he was wearing a tank top and shorts. Apart from that, he seemed normal enough, except that he was also glowing. Seungmin wasn’t fazed by that, but by the fact that Woojin was sitting on a magical sand cloud about three stories off of the ground. 

“Eh… yeah. Wow. It’s weird to be addressed to as Woojin. It’s usually ‘Mr. Sandman.’” Woojin chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Some glowing sand came out, and it quickly stuck to his cloud.

“What? You’re- Huh?” Seungmin rubbed his eyes.

“Not the Mr. Sandman. He’s like… in London or something right now. I don’t know. This job pays well though, and most people don’t know the difference.” 

Seungmin was baffled, “Job?” Seungmin asked slowly, “What kind of money does this pay?” 

“Not money…” Woojin replied, swinging upside down on his cloud. He hung there for a moment before his cloud moved closer to Seungmin. He righted himself, then replied, “Immortality, granting people’s wishes, etc, etc, etc.” 

“Is this supposed to be one of those things like you got what you wished for and it ends up badly?” Seungmin asked hesitantly. Woojin shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess. Most people just ask for money though, and that’s fine.” Woojin smiled, then leaned over to Seungmin, “But you. You and a few others. Love. True love. Cute. That tends to be more complicated.” 

“When did I wish for t-” Seungmin eyes widened, “You mean that guy I drew?! No- No no you told me to draw him, I don’t want him to-”

Woojin interrupted, “It would be nice though, wouldn’t it? And you did draw your type. That’s your wish. But beware, I’m creating a person. People have emotions, and they can change. I have no control over what happens after I make him. I can only set him on the right track.” 

“Uh-huh. He’s gonna turn out to be a jerk, and I’m gonna hate him in the end, yadda yadda. Can you please just let me sleep? I have an exam tomorrow and I don’t want to be late.” Maybe that wasn’t the whole truth, but Seungmin just wanted to get back in his dorm building. It was freezing outside, but Woojin didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He fanned himself, before blinking at Seungmin. With a flick of his hand, part of the sand from his mini cloud swirled up and around Seungmin, forming into a fuzzy yellow blanket that fell gently into his lap. 

“Thanks, Woojin.” Seungmin bowed his head politely, quickly wrapping the blanket around him. Woojin flashed him a superstar smile, then clapped his hands together.

“Okay! Let’s get down to business.” Woojin yelled. He then murmured something under his breath that Seungmin couldn’t quite catch. When he finished, his cloud doubled in size. Seungmin didn’t want to comment anymore due to fear of what Woojin could do, so he sat quietly until his little cloud was jerked over to the larger cloud. He yelped, looking down as his cloud morphed into a chair. A small seat buckle appeared, then fastened itself so Seungmin wouldn’t fall out. Seungmin wrenched the blanket out from underneath him, wrapping it around the front of him instead. When Seungmin was finally comfortable, Woojin looked… different. His eyes were glowing a faint gold rather than the usual brown, and small glowing dots began to appear beneath his eyes.

“Are you made out of sand?” Seungmin asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Yeah, somewhat. It’s more like I can transform into sand though.” Woojin responded. Seungmin nodded.

“Do your eyes glow just when you're granting a wish? Are you granting a wish? Or can you just make your eyes gold whenever?” 

Woojin laughed in response, and Seungmin felt his face heat up as Woojin spoke, “You’re more interested in me than your wish?” 

“I mean- you don’t get to see magic sand with a magic guy who grants wishes every day.”

“That’s true. Now, moving on. Let’s get your man created!” Woojin pushed his hands out roughly, and the sand obliged, most of it moving out to where he directed in an instant. 

“Okay. I’m gonna have to put you out for a while because creating people is sort of gross and I’d just want you to not see that.” Woojin looked over at him, snapping (ChuNG HA is a QUeEN). Before Seungmin to protest, everything went black.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Seungmin woke up freezing, the bed beneath him like ice. He lazily sat up, stretching his arms up while blinking to try and see. What surprised him was that he wasn’t in his room. And his bed wasn’t a bed. It was a… bench? Why was he outside?

He looked down, and oddly enough, he wasn’t dressed in his pajamas. Instead, he had been dressed in a blue sweatshirt and some ripped black jeans. Seungmin didn’t remember buying either of these, but he had to admit that they were extremely comfortable. He snuggled into it, feeling warmer.

He looked around him, realizing that he was right outside his dorm building. What caught his eye was sand that was piled up innocently the pavement.

_ sand. _

_ glowing sand. _

_ glowingsandglowingsandGLOWINGSAND _

Seungmin let out an audible gasp, scrambling up onto the bench. The whole rush of memories came back to him, Woojin, him almost dying from falling out of the window, everything. Was he insane? Was he dreaming? Had Woojin drugged him?

He tentatively reached down toward it, holding his finger out to poke it. Before he did, the sand activated itself, glowing and swirling up into the air, then right towards Seungmin. Before he had a chance to react, a spot on his sleeve turned bright gold, the sand being sucked up into his sweatshirt like a vacuum. Seungmin flinched, even though he felt no pain, and he ripped off his sweatshirt. As soon as it left his head, the whole thing turned to gold, flattened out, and felt surprisingly soft for sand. He could still tell it was made out of the sand, but it felt incredibly fluffy and nice. He held it up, identifying it as the blanket Woojin had given him the last night.

Without his sweatshirt, all Seungmin had on was an extremely thin white shirt. He quickly wrapped the blanket around him again and gasped as it began to connect with itself. Was it going to suffocate him? 

Instead, the blanket morphed itself back into the sweatshirt… form, and faded back to the blue color it had been before. 

Seungmin tried to comprehend this, blinking rapidly. His sweatshirt was a magic blanket that Woojin gave him? And Woojin was an immortal being that granted dreams? Wishes? Seungmin found it a bit difficult to wrap his mind around the whole idea. 

Seungmin’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud shouting from the entrance of the dorms in front of him. Jisung was stomping out, followed by a concerned Felix. They both looked exhausted.

“Jisung! He has to come back! Where would he have gone?” Felix called out. Jisung turned back to him.

“It’s been a week, Felix! There’s been no sign of Seungmin since last Tuesday, and you expect him just to appear?! He’s probably dead in an alle-” Jisung stopped when he saw Felix’s expression; partially horrified and partially relieved. He simply raised a finger, and Jisung whirled around.

Seungmin had been out for a week?! What the heck did Woojin do to him!? Seungmin sat in a state of shock as Jisung practically flew to him, hugging him tightly. 

“Minnie?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” Jisung pulled out, inspecting Seungmin’s face. 

“I’m okay, Jisung. I didn’t get hurt, I promise. “ Seungmin was about ready to strangle Woojin right now. He had made Jisung this worried?

“Where have you been?! You poofed out of thin air?! Was it because of me? I’m sorry, it was supposed to be a joke, I don’t think the pillow hurt you… “ Jisung’s tone became more and more frantic until his words were just a blob.

“Hey, hey, no. You didn’t do anything. I promise. Okay?” Seungmin comfortingly put a hand on Jisung’s back. He looked up, his eyes glossy with tears. 

“Pinky promise?” Jisung sniffled, holding out his pinky. Seungmin immediately held out his pinky, linking it with Jisung’s. Jisung began to calm down, sitting on the bench next to him. Seungmin looked over to Felix, who was now on the phone.

“Yeah, Channie. He’s at the dorms… Mhm… okay.” Felix paused, listening to what Chan said, “Okay. We’ll take him inside.” Felix ushered for him to stand, and Seungmin obliged. Jisung also stood, and he grabbed Seungmin’s hand tightly. Jisung led Seungmin inside, and they quickly made the trip back to their dorm.

A few minutes after Seungmin had settled down onto his bed, Chan, Jeongin, Changbin, and Minho all burst through the door. As soon as Chan saw Seungmin, he stopped short, blinking in disbelief. Minho dived on Seungmin’s bed, yawning.

“Seungmin, where did you go?” Chan asked. Seungmin frowned, trying to think of an excuse.

When he couldn’t think of one, he just shrugged then said, “I don’t know.” Short and concise. Still the truth, though.

“You disappear for a week, and you don’t know where you’ve been?” Changbin asked.

“I… I went to sleep? I guess… Not really, I was with Woojin and he put me to sleep and then I woke up on the bench.” Seungmin tried to make it appear as it wasn’t bad, but he worded things wrong, as he saw everyone’s expression morph into horrified ones.

“Who’s Woojin, Seungmin? Are you dating?” Jisung asked. Seungmin inhaled sharply. Did Jisung not know who Woojin was? He could’ve sworn that they had met before.

“Chan’s friend, Woojin? We have the same Korean History class together? He took me out for hot chocolate, and then I went back to the dorm and saw Jisung. I couldn’t fall asleep so I took a walk outside… and fell asleep…” 

“I don’t know anyone named Woojin…” Chan said, frowning. 

“I’ve met all of Channie’s friends, but I’ve never met Woojin,” Jeongin added. 

Minho piped up from his position on Seungmin’s bed, “Do Woojin? The senior?” Seungmin shook his head.

“Kim Woojin. He’s Chan’s friend!” Seungmin facepalmed.

“Oh my god… he’s probably one of those fake identity people and he drugged you! Holy sh-” Felix exclaimed loudly, Changbin slapping a hand over his mouth before he could cuss.

“That’s true, he could’ve spiked the hot chocolate… why else would you have been out for a week?” Jisung exchanged a panicked glance with Felix as he spoke.

“I don’t think I was kidnapped…” Seungmin argued weakly.

“How else would you end up with new expensive clothes? The guy must’ve destroyed yours or something and then bought some or gave you some of his. He must be rich.” Jeongin joined in the panicking, his eyes widening. 

“Can we talk about this later? I don’t want to talk about that right now… What happened while I was knocked out?” Seungmin changed the topic, and even though the rest of the group seemed hesitant, they reluctantly started talking about the past week.

“Oh my god, there’s a really hot transfer student, Seungmin! He’s a dance major and holy smokes… he was on one of those idol elimination shows, but he got cut in like the last episode!” Jisung jumped onto Seungmin’s bed, whipping out his phone to show Seungmin. Seungmin smiled, looking down to see.

“Look! His name is Hwang Hyunjin… he’s from JYP I think. But just look at his fashion sense, my god…” Seungmin looked at the photo and almost passed out. 

It was him. It was the human form of his drawing, and it was literally down to the last detail. Seungmin was partially in awe and partially mortified.

“Is he real?” Seungmin asked, in a daze. 

Jisung nodded in agreement, “I know right?” Seungmin looked at Jisung, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“No- That’s not what I meant-”

“Don’t deny it, Minnie. You guys would be so cute together!” Jisung smiled. Minho lazily sat up, looking over Seungmin’s shoulder.

“He’s in like, all of my classes…” Minho complained. 

“So?! He’s so pretty, people here have already started calling him 'prince,'” Jisung yelled.

“Can he dance?” Seungmin asked at the same time. Minho nodded in response to Seungmin’s question.

“He’s pretty good. But all the girls are fawning over him instead of me now.” Minho sighed, laying back down. Jisung pouted, before looking back to the screen, then to Seungmin. His eyes lit up.

“Seungmin should go to Minho’s class with him!” Jisung said. Seungmin, realizing what he was saying, shook his head furiously. Minho just shrugged.

“Maybe he shouldn’t go to class, but wait outside so Hyunjin can see him. Make him jealous!” Felix piped in, also climbing onto Seungmin’s bed. Seungmin was pretty sure it was going to collapse if someone else sat on it.

“That sounds like a stupid idea,” Changbin commented as he took a place on the floor, leaning against Jisung’s bed. Jeongin hopped onto Jisung’s bed, dragging Chan with him. Jisung looked to Chan, asking silent permission to set this up. Chan just shrugged. 

“Why don’t you stop it, Chan?” Seungmin complained.

“Maybe this Hyunjin guy will be a good influence on you. You never know.” Chan smiled, and Seungmin facepalmed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jisung had set up Seungmin to go and wait outside of Minho’s classroom a half-hour before it was released, which Seungmin found ridiculous. He didn’t need to waste a half-hour of his time waiting for Minho, who happened to be perfectly capable of leaving his class alone. Seungmin didn’t even want to see Hyunjin. 

Well, maybe that was a lie. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t at least a little bit curious to see the boy Woojin had made. 

So he waited, scrolling on his phone peacefully until he heard the giggles. Seungmin looked up, only to see a bunch of girls looking into the classroom and blushing. Seungmin rolled his eyes, about to look back at his phone, when all of the girls gasped. Seungmin was confused, so he looked into the classroom. One of the dancers had fallen pretty hard because his knee was covered in blood. Seungmin noticed Minho purposefully avoiding the blood, backed against the wall as the dance teacher fussed over the student. 

After a moment, the teacher waved his hand, and the student nodded solemnly, then began to slowly walk out. The top half of his face was covered by a bucket hat, but Seungmin saw the boy’s lips curl into a frown as he spotted the girls waiting outside for him.

“Hyunjinnie! Do you need me to walk you to the Nurse’s Office?” one of them asked. _Hyunjin_?!

“Yeah! Your knee looks pretty banged up… does it hurt?” Another squatted down to try and inspect his knee, but he took a step back. He turned around to walk away from the girls, only to see Seungmin standing there, his expression something in between horror and surprise.

He quickly took his hat off and gave Seungmin a pleading look. Seungmin’s brain shut down. He was exactly out of his drawing… the black hair that swept over his forehead perfectly, and his lips, even the little brown dot beneath his eye had turned into a mole… Woojin had sure paid attention to the little details.

“My friend is gonna’ take me to the nurse’s office. Thanks for offering though!” Hyunjin said loudly, snapping Seungmin out of his temporary trance. The girl’s looks were laced with venom as they stared at him. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin.

“We aren’t friends…” Seungmin said bluntly, causing Hyunjin to frown. The girls looked toward Hyunjin expectantly.

“That’s right. We aren’t friends…” Hyunjin scrunched his face in concentration as he tried to lie again, “We’re… boyfriends…” His eyes widened at what he just said, but he was realizing too late that he was in too deep to go back.

“You’re dating…?” One of them asked. Seungmin furiously blushed at the question, looking down. 

“Ah! Us? Dating? No. We’re boy friends. With a space. Not… gay or anything. We are males who are friends. Don’t girls use that term too?” Hyunjin quickly diverted the topic.

“Ah, I guess so. But it’s a girl thing. You probably shouldn’t use it with guys though, people will probably get the wrong idea if you know what I’m saying.” 

Hyunjin nodded with a faint smile, but Seungmin could tell it was forced since he already knew that Hwang Hyunjin was 100%, completely, matter-of-factly, totally gay. He was the one that created him after all. 

“Yeah. We’ll get going. Bye now…” Hyunjin began to walk away, grabbing Seungmin’s hand to drag him along. Seungmin didn’t resist.

They soon made it outside of the building, and Hyunjin looked over towards Seungmin, leaning over into a deep bow.

“Thank you!” He said loudly, standing up straight. Seungmin blushed, waving his hands in front of him. 

“No, it wasn’t that big of a deal…” Seungmin trailed off as Hyunjin raised his head. He looked ethereal. Seungmin was still in partial shock in how a being this perfect could just appear. Woojin was truly magical. His eyes trailed down to his leg, and he almost screamed. The wound was completely healed. Gone. Crusted blood remained around his black pants, which were now ripped thanks to his fall, but the actual cut was gone. So Hyunjin also has weird self-regenerative powers. Great. Hyunjin noticed Seungmin staring, and he bent over to look at his leg. His eyes widened in surprise and fell backward onto his butt as he tried to stand back up. Seungmin gasped, rushing over to him.

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked, offering a hand to help him up. Hyunjin nodded, grabbing it. His hands were surprisingly clammy. He stood up, wiping his hand on his leg awkwardly. 

“You need to get your knee cleaned off, though I think it’s… healed?” Seungmin decided against making eye contact with Hyunjin, instead of focusing his attention back on Hyunjin’s knee. 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin replied shakily. Seungmin raised his head. Hyunjin looked terrified. He obviously didn’t know that he could miraculously heal himself. After all that had happened in the past night, Seungmin couldn’t say he was surprised. 

“Hey… are you okay?” Seungmin asked tentatively. Hyunjin just shrugged.

“I- I don’t know what happened… why did my leg heal so fast?” He looked down at it, touching it lightly. Seungmin closed his eyes for a moment, trying to piece a sentence together in his mind. 

When he opened his eyes, he was more than surprised to see Woojin floating there. In his same almost ghost-like appearance, today he was dressed in some fancy athletic leggings and a large gray sweater, with a pair of gold-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was floating above Hyunjin on the same magic cloud, and he frowned down at Seungmin.

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, but he just shook his head, placing a finger over his lips. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. What are you gonna do, kill me? Seungmin thought.

“If necessary, I’ll do what I have to do.” With a small flick of Woojin’s wrist, Seungmin felt his sweatshirt become uncomfortably tight. After a moment or two, the sweatshirt returned to its normal size, and Woojin disappeared with a small poof. Seungmin almost immediately ripped off his sweatshirt, willing it to stay in the same form. Luckily, it complied, and he held it at his side.

“Aren’t you going to get cold without that on?” Hyunjin asked curiously. Seungmin was already shivering, but he shook his head no. Seungmin was pretty sure he’d rather die of the cold than of some magic sweatshirt. Seungmin’s eyes found a trash can, and he looked back over at Hyunjin before he sprinted over to it, stuffing the sweatshirt into the little push opening. He then trotted back over to Hyunjin, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“It’s a long story…” Seungmin explained simply. Hyunjin nodded, still looking confused.

“Well, I’ll let you go back to whoever you were waiting for… thank you for the help Seungmin.” Hyunjin bowed his head politely. Seungmin looked back to the building, shrugging. 

“He’ll be fine by himself. Minho’s a tough one. C’mon, you need to get the blood out of your pants and off your leg. Is your dorm close to here?” 

"Lee Minho?!" Hyunjin exclaimed, "The amazing freestyler?"

"Yeah, Lee Minho. He's my dormmate's boyfriend, and my friend was in a class... so he wanted me to... I don't even know." Seungmin trailed off when he saw Hyunjin's expression. His eyes might as well had little hearts in them, the way he was staring at Seungmin.

"Oh my god, Seungmin. Could you introduce me to him?! Like, as a friend, of course, he seems amazing..." Hyunjin took a step closer to Seungmin, clasping his hands together. 

"Sure... I guess. But first, we have to get your knee cleaned off. I can walk you to your dorm, is it close to here?" Seungmin asked again, and Hyunjin pouted. 

"It's on the other side of campus... but if you don't mind walking a little bit." 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"A little bit? This was not a little bit." Seungmin huffed as they trudged up another hill. He was shivering, small clouds of air forming whenever he breathed out. Hyunjin's face was tinted pink from the cold, and he was smiling as they continued.

"It's not that bad, Seungmin! You've been saying this every hill we climb up!" The elder giggled. His giggle. So cute. Seungmin's frown soon faded, watching as Hyunjin skipped up the stairs. Seungmin began to run after him. Hyunjin looked behind his shoulder, seeing Seungmin's attempt to catch up, and a small smirk appeared on his face. His skip turned into a sprint. Seungmin fell more and more behind, and he eventually had to stop, bending over to catch his breath.

"Wait up!" He yelled weakly, trying to get Hyunjin's attention as he flew up the stairs. Hyunjin paused, then turned back to the younger. 

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Hyunjin yelled, “My dorm is right there!” He pointed to a building that was near the top of the stairs. Hyunjin then ran back down, quickly reaching for Seungmin and grabbing his hand.

“C’mon, slowpoke!” Hyunjin teased. Seungmin’s face turned pink, but Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice as he began to lead him up the stairs. 

“Your hand is freezing!” Hyunjin complained after a moment. 

“Well, you’re the one wearing a warm coat!” Seungmin retorted. 

“I’m not the one who threw my perfectly fine sweatshirt into a trashcan.” Seungmin huffed, letting go of Hyunjin’s hand and crossing his arms. Hyunjin pouted, tapping his arm.

“I didn’t mean it!” Hyunjin said, “And you’re going to get hypothermia or something if you don’t have some sort of heat. Your hands feel like ice!” Seungmin rolled his eyes and hesitantly held out his hand again. Hyunjin’s face lit up, and he grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. Seungmin felt heat bloom in his core, quickly spreading throughout his body. Seungmin was barely holding on as it is, but when Hyunjin began to swing their interlocked arms, he couldn’t help but giggle. He was so cute. Hyunjin's cheeks had turned a rosy color, and his eyes were sparkling.  _ Sparkling _ .  _ How does someone's eyes sparkle?! _

“Seungmin.” 

Seungmin snapped out of his trance of staring at Hyunjin’s eyes, only to find him a few inches from his face. Seungmin blinked, his face flushing bright red.

“Uh… hi,” Hyunjin whispered. Seungmin’s breath hitched.

“Hi…”

“C-can I kiss you?” Hyunjin breathed. Seungmin nodded wordlessly, his eyes fluttering shut and his nose brushing Hyunjin’s as they slowly grew closer together. 

  
  


Their lips softly met, lasting a short moment before Seungmin shyly pulled away.

“Should we be doing this out here in public?” Seungmin murmured, pressing his forehead against Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin let go of Seungmin’s hands, making the younger's stomach lurch.  _ Was it too soon? Did Woojin warn me about this? _ Hyunjin gently cupped Seungmin's face, leaning in and lightly kissing him on the nose. Seungmin couldn't help but smile. Hyunjin reached up with one hand to play with Seungmin's hair as he hesitantly mumbled, "Does kissing in public... with a boy make you uncomfortable?"

"No... I just don't want you to get in trouble... you're a trainee, right?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin hesitantly nodded, letting his hands drop to his side. 

“C’mon. Let’s get your knee cleaned up, okay?” 

  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Seungmin looked at Hyunjin’s bed with a frown. The covers were completely thrown off the side of the bed, and the pillow was… where was it?

“Sorry about the mess, I was late to class today.” Hyunjin sheepishly tried to lead Seungmin away from his bed. Seungmin just shook his head, trying not to smile.

Seungmin walked over to his bed, gathering up the covers in his arms and attempting to throw them back onto the bed. He began to straighten them out when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to see Hyunjin standing there again. Holding back a gasp, Seungmin tried to take a step back, but unfortunately, part of Hyunjin’s cover was on the floor. He slipped backward, falling onto Hyunjin’s bed. Hyunjin simply smirked, putting a hand on his hip.

“It’s been about a minute and you’re already on my bed?” He tilted his head to the side, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Seungmin could even react, Hyunjin had crawled on top of him, his alluring gaze never leaving the younger.

Seungmin’s arms snaked around Hyunjin’s neck and brought their lips together again. It was the opposite of the first, gentle kiss they had shared. This kiss was needy; desperate. Hyunjin placed one hand next to Seungmin's head on the bed and the other in his hair. Seungmin shuddered; the touch gave him chills.

They sat up, lips briefly parting as Seungmin stopped for air. He then stared into Hyunjin's eyes for a moment, then reached down to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

Hyunjin sent him a confused look.

“Off,” Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin seemed to understand now, grabbing the edge of his shirt and ripping it off of his body. Seungmin almost melted when he saw him. He was  _ fit. _

Seungmin reached over to feel the elder’s toned chest with his hand, his fingers lightly tracing over it. Hyunjin bit his lip, then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door flying open.

“Hwang Hyunjin, what the heck do you think-” Seungmin jumped away from the Hyunjin in embarrassment, his cheeks painted a dusty rose. Hyunjin, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

“Yeji...” Hyunjin groaned, “Why did you have to burst in now?” 

“Yeji?!  _ Hwang _ Yeji?!” Seungmin’s eyes focused on the girl, and sure enough, it was Yeji. Of  _ Itzy _ . Standing in the door of Hyunjin’s room. 

“He,” Yeji wildly motioned to Seungmin, “is all over social media... you two...kissing!” 

Hyunjin merely shrugged, "So? It's not like I'll debut anyways.” 

“Maybe you...You basically just ruined your career, Jinnie! Like, okay, you’re gay. That’s cool. But you didn’t need to show your gayness everywhere for everyone to see!” 

“Who is he anyway? How long have you known him?” Yeji directed her attention to Seungmin, who currently wanted to disappear to escape the idol’s wrath. 

“This is Seungmin. I’ve known him for about an hour.” Hyunjin looked to Seungmin, and seeing his surprised face, turned back to Yeji.

“This is Yeji. She’s my wittle sister. By like five minutes, but still my wittle sister,” Hyunjin cooed, reaching up to pinch his sister’s cheeks. She slapped his hand away, crossing her arms. Seungmin hurriedly got off of the bed, bowing apologetically to Yeji.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any trouble.” 

When he looked back up, Yeji was shaking her head.

“It’s  _ his _ fault! He’s the one who asked to kiss you.” Yeji shot a death glare at Hyunjin, who seem indifferent about the whole situation. 

“You mean it was  _ recorded?” _ Seungmin asked. Yeji simply nodded, and Seungmin’s stomach dropped. He slowly pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

_ 450 new messages _ .

_ 1000 _ Instagram  _ notifications _ . 

“They sure know who I am...” 

Yeji snatched his phone from his hand.

“Hey, I paid for that!” Seungmin exclaimed. Yeji just shook her head, sitting down on the bed beside Hyunjin, who was still shirtless.

“You probably don’t want to look through your notifications right now. Even though he hasn’t debuted, people are  _ rude. _ Jisu had a hard time after stuff about her dancing, and that wasn’t even near the magnitude of this. Jeez, what are ya going to do?” she got up and continued, “ Y'all aren't even dating yet. One thing if you two were boyfriends...” 

At that, Hyunjin immediately took Seungmin’s hands and asked him, “Do you wanna go out?” Seungmin felt all of the heat in his body rush to his ears and cheeks. Thankfully, Yeji finally left the room.

Once she was gone, he replied, “Hyung, I would love to.” 

Hyunjin pulled Seungmin closer to him in a tight hug, but over his shoulder, Seungmin saw something all too familiar. It was Woojin, sandy as always. He gave Seungmin a wink and a smile, and closed his eyes. Woojin’s sand started to swirl around him until his body appeared to be gone. As the sand delicately landed on the floor and faded away, Seungmin smiled brighter than ever. 

As Hyunjin’s arms hugged his waist tighter, Seungmin could only think one thing. 

_ “Thank you, Woojin.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sosososo sorry about not finishing this and the ending is so rushed omg its bad- i just lost motivation and i'd rather have some ending rather than just half-finishing it and i actually had to have my friend write the last few paragraphs because my mind literally was blank- im sorry if this seems rushed or just ends suddenly? i dont think i'm going to try and write skz fics for awhile...

**Author's Note:**

> um yes i was gonna post this as a oneshot but then it got over 5k words and the love interest hadn't been introduced yet so i was like... hmm maybe not


End file.
